fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of The Lost Pages: A Brave New World
In the year of our lord X784, The Emperor of Mana Masahiro Ketsueki has sent forth a message to one of the greatest minds of Earth Land to help arrange a meeting to pool resources to help improve the world itself. The world of "Earth-Land" a wondrous world of magic and power, through within this world however, in the Country of Terraitska along the Eastern continent a new empire was built to combat the dark evils of the world. Using both the usage of Magic of the past as well as new inventions of the future to forge a new stable government where people can live without fear of Zeref's influence. However the sins of the past are not as easy to forget as the Lost Pages of the Book of Zeref, have returned and with them comes the Black Soul Gem in it the souls of billions of trapped demons in the hands of a madman. The other man in question is a idealist who looks to build the new future where technology and magic can co-exist and at the same time improve the world for both mages and normal people alike. Antonio Stryker who is considered as the "Genius of The Century" and current head of Stryker Corporation as both as the CEO and Head Chairman. This is their stories. The Meeting Antonio, standing in the middle of the room, greets Masahiro and thanks him for inviting him. Being the man that he was, Antonio knew full well just how powerful and resourceful Masahiro was, but most importantly, he knew he was a gifted wizard, powerful both as a leader and a visionary. If there were any man who genuinely cared for the course that this world was heading, it was him. "Mr. Masahiro, I guess the rumors about you are true, you do look taller in person," said Antonio in playful manner. He serves up two cups of wine, offering one to the emperor and one for himself. Masahiro stand there wearing instead of his normal golden armor to be wearing a simple black suit with a white undershirt as he then walked over giving a grin towards the other male as he then offers his hand to shake him. "Please the honor is all mine, my friend." He said in a kind manner. as he then nods as he than takes a cup for himself as he places it on the table nearby them. Antonio sips at his wine, taking his time to saver the flavor and aroma. He was dressed in an grey suit, donning it without a tie. In these kinds of meetings, Antonio always preferred to be dressed in something comfortable when discussing politics and important events. "I have to say, you have a beautiful kingdom, a land any man can be proud to call home. But as any great kingdom, a great leader is needed to lead. Especially during times of war and great catastrophe, such as the times we live in now." Antonio knew all to well of the events that are unfolding in Earth Land, demons running amok, dark wizards converging and and creating alliances, and worst of all, the return of Zeref and his Etherious. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they would make a move, just the thought agitated him. "Masahiro...we both know why were here..." Masahiro knowing full well of his expertise as a inventor as he kept a keen on his improvements and his remarkable eye for techonlogy including the cyberization of people. Yet still before him is just a normal man with a vision, which he can respect. "We all have struggles, it's apart of life but at least overall i can attempt to shield my people as long as possible through this new Millennium Echo Alliance is anything but a troublesome group. They have 3 major threats grouping together into one, a country of demons, an old enemy with a nearly endless army and finally a legendary darkness." He said speaking to him calmly knowing full well of the matter as he stared at him. "To chase to the case... i want to start an alliance of my own... a partnership if you would, between my Empire and your Corporation as a type of resources as well as mass-production of goods for you to expand your group even more." He said in a calm yet clear voice as he finished he takes a sip of his wine as he relaxed in his chair. "Millennium Echo Alliance, the combined forces of the demon nation Occultus, your empires worst enemy Nightmare Wing, and the infamous Tartaros Guild, created by none other than Zeref's demons. Gotta say Masahiro, you sure make a lot of 'friends.' To fight so many enemies by yourself is not only dangerous, it's stupid. But luckily for you, your not that dumb." The sun was beginning to set, the light in the room changed from a bright orange to an ominous shade of red, most likely from the the sun setting by the Empire of Mana's mountains. Tension filled the room, it was obvious that the conversation was heading somewhere dark, somewhere that the both of them knew had to be discussed. Antonio loosened his cuffs and took off his suit's jacket. "If were going to do this, I have to know just how far your willing to go to fight your enemies, to take on the evil of this world...to take on Zeref." As the sun begins to set, Masahiro's bright red eyes simmer in the light as he looked the man with a simple smile. As he does he finishes his glass of wine as he sat there watching the other man's reaction. "My ambition is to make a world without demon and other monsters that would threaten humanity as a whole, including types of magic. So yes i would have no problem what so ever taking on Zeref if need be for the sins of his past." He spoken with clear conviction in his voice as he reflects upon the lives that were taken during the 500 Year war with Katsuyoshi Hojo when he was known simply as "Baal". "Good, very good." Antonio breaks out a smile, happy of the answer he gave him. He lights a cigar, with a tremendous amount of smoke escaping from his nose and mouth at the same time. Antonio takes a large chug of of his wine, completely emptying the cup, he lifts himself up from his chair and and walks up to Masahiro, observing him for a quick second. He walks up to the entrance and signals Masahiro to follow him, walking down the long corridor heading outside the palace garden. The sun was nearly set, and cool breeze swept the entire area, enough to send chills down a man's spine. The stars were beginning to shine as nightfall approached. For some reason, they were especially beautiful under Empire of Mana's dark sky. "Tell me, what can I do for you. Why come to me with your problems? Surely there are others more qualified than me to fight. After all, I can't even use magic." This was a sad truth, Antonio was born with the inability to use magic, making him a normal human being, but to make up for it, he was blessed with an extraordinarily mighty intellect that a rare few could ever compete with. This made him unique, it made him special, it made him dangerous. "Since we are both men of vision, both looking to make the world a better place free of things like the Black Arts and Demons threatening people's lives... Such fears is why I called you. I may carry magic but your a technological genius in your field of magic-based technology." He stated taking in the cold summer air as Rose pedals dance as the two men kept talking within the capital of the Imperium. "Very well. I'll help you on your crusade. Anything you need, weapons, resources, and my Companies resources will be in your service, including access to my facilities. But before we do this, tell me, what do you know of... the 9 Banes of Destruction?" With a look of a man full of curiosity, he looked toward Masahiro's direction, expecting for him to provide an answer to a question that very few could provide. "Not really sure myself but if you seek supplies for mass production of anything, we have factories that builds anything from magical power cars to Light Pens" He stated shaking his head as was a bit serious himself but instead offering his support as well. "Well seeing as you don't know, I'll enlighten you with a short story, well, more of a fairy tale to be exact. But first tell me, what is the most powerful weapon in Earth Land? Anyone will tell you it's Face, or Etherion. But what if I told you there were weapons so unimaginably powerful, so destructive that they make even my Etherion MK 2 look like a child's toy in comparison, and each was capable of destroying the world. Long ago, a tribe of humans known as The Weaponers inhabited Earth Land and were considered the greatest weapon smiths in human history, having created many weapons in their lifetime. But out of them all, they created a special series of weapons, 9 to be exact, each able to destroy a specific aspect of the world itself. Each so horrifyingly powerful and dangerous that they had no choice but to hide them throughout Earth Land in a last ditch effort in order to avoid bringing in the Apocalypse." Antonio takes a small breather before he continues with his story, as he sits on a stone bench. " This myth is much more than a cautionary tale about abusing power, so much more. What if I told you that this fairy tale was more than a simple story, that I know the location of one of the weapons in the story. Hahahahha! I'm not surprised that you don't know about these weapons, only 6 people on the entire planet know that they exist." "I'd say in the hands of someone like Katsuyoshi Hojo or any other factions like that if any of them turn up it could mean the end of days." He spoke in a cold tone realizing as a realist, that if such a thing exists it could spell the end of the world itself. "Let's talk business Masahiro, I want to give the Empire of Mana one of the Banes of Destruction. As of right now, me and my associates recently discovered it it in the country of Desierto, buried for nearly a 1,000 years in the endless sand, lost to time itself. It is called the Infinity Warship: Arc of Arcadia, a battleship in the sky possessing enough weapons and fire power to wage a war on the very planet itself." Antonio was hesitant, giving an unimaginable weapon of mass destruction to someone else, but he was willing to give the young emperor the benefit of the doubt, trusting that the warship would be in safe, responsible hands. "Along with the weapon, I'll have an Ethonic Magic Reactor built in your kingdom in order to serve as a source of limitless energy for you and your people to use however you see fit, think of it as a token of trust, from me to you." The Assassin and Heroes "Splendid I will dispatch a few division to claim the Warship at once. Through you might need to step back." As he spoke, a golden flash of light forms together into a single edged sword as he swings in mid-air, he chops a poisoned knives that were sent to the other male. The unknown Assassin had a gray hoodie with a hideous almost gimp mask built on his face as he was standing alongside of a nearby wall. He looked to be a younger man with black hair and a single glowing red eye. "Who the hell is that, a friend of yours?! I'm guessing he's not your number one fun." Antonio immediately unsheathes a hidden sword he had been hiding this entire time through the use of a cloating device, keeping it completely invisible. The sword was a scarlet red, almost appearing as if it had been completely drenched in blood. It was none other than Antonio's special sword and personal weapon, the XV-002 Masamune. "I don't care who you are or what the hell your after, but I can guarantee you one thing, your not getting out of here." "He is one of the assassins of Nightmare Wing, The Phantom Spider Daiku Hyuna the spider demon." He stated as he then watches with his sword in hand as the enemy then releases out of his mouth a spray of spider-based webbing to shoot outwards like a slimy net as Masahiro quickly moves to evade. As this happens Daiku then leaps up to the air, as he goes to leap along side of another building to make distance between them. "Cheeky bastard isn't he. He's got balls, i'll give him that. Attacking us directly into the heart of the Empire of Mana by himself." Antonio was surprised that someone discovered where and when this secret meeting between him and the emperor was going to happen. "Who could have leaked the information that this was going to happen today?" Antonio thought intensely. "Hey, spider-kid! How did you know that we were here? There was no way anybody else aside from us and few others that knew where we were. You know what, it doesn't matter. Once I get my hands on you, I'll beat the answers out of you. Masahiro stopped to think a moment since the only onces that were told about this meeting were the most loyal among the imperial Empire yet this happen. As he goes to chase him, a few guardsmen rushes after him firing laser which is the deflected by a strange type of power. During as the assassin smacks a orb into the wall as it Exploding in a purple smoke screen as a white light forms from it. Antonio circles around the smoke and light, hoping to catch the attacker off guard and slash at his throat. "Get your bony ass over here and stop running!" Antonio shouted in a violent burst. If there was one thing he hated, it was playing cat and mouse with other people, especially with wizards. Antonio begins to call in back-up, alerting all the palace guards to converge on their location, bringing along as much help as possible. "Guards! Theres an assassin trying to kill Masahiro, seize him!" Antonio noticed the light upon fading had him teleport away moments as he tries to cut as it was a dimensional portal, as whats left of the portal fades away begins to disappear. Through Antonio after being too close was sucked in by the purple smoke as it was lased with poisonness gas to attempt to attack his body. "I want a sweep of Regno Rosa! I WANT THAT DEMON" Masahiro shouted at the guards in a frightening tone, as he the commander quickly nods as he rushes to get a party together while radioing the other groups to prepare a full-sweep of the city itself for him. Antonio swings his sword with an unimaginable amount of force, creating a flurry of slashes moving at incredible speeds in order to spread the poison gas around him toward another direction. "Where the hell is this?! I was sure I was at the palace?" He noticed that he was teleported away from his current location into an area unfamiliar to him. "Hellooooo! Is there anybody here!" Antonio shouted hoping that someone would hear him and give him a straight answer. "We have a stowaway following you, Daiku.." A woman spoken as they were both in the forest as the hooded figure turned to face with this unknown Scarlet haired female. She had scarlet red curly hair, a black dress and a slender build to her as she admits a cursed aura about her. As they both carry the same Dark Guild logo with the same markings as the assassin. "That's not a good thing you know. Dragging people away without their permission. That's a bad habit for small little girls these days." Antonio sized her up, she must have been 17 or 18 years old, why was a girl like her hanging with a group criminals like Nightmare Wing. "Humor me. What's a cute little girl like you doing hanging out with a weirdo like him?" Pointing at Daiku. "Shouldn't you be at home sleeping or something, I'm pretty sure it's a school night." Antonio muttered in a sarcastic tone. "Believe me I may younger than you expect but it is neither here nor there." She replied as a single motion of her hand has one of the trees nearby grow a large flower with a Minigun attached at the end. As she stood there she than nods her head with a shy smile as it begins to spin, unloading a spray of high-caliber rounds of bullets made from cursed energy. "You, attacking me with an overgrown gun? It's like bringing a knife to a gun fight with me. Fine then. Bring it on girly, and don't blame me if I send your head spinning!" Antonio immediately rushes at Juno while being blasted with a rainfall of bullets, to which Antonio counters with thousands of swings from his sword, each deflecting and repelling every bullet to a different direction. A task like this was easy for Antonio to do, mainly because his right arm was part Machias Cyborg, capable of moving at eye-blinding speeds with unimaginable ease. "Do you know why they call me 'The Quickdraw?' It's because no ones faster with the sword than me. You better up your game if you wanna take me on." She forms black fog that takes a solid shape of a sword as she kept in in a single handedly defensive stance, as she changes her tactics as her other hand makes a jester as vine like thorns shoot forth from the ground at blinding speed. "Let's hope you can at least entertain me, since I am one of Nightmare Wings strongest Demons" She States keeping a calm stance as Daiku moved into the darkness getting prepared for another strike "Your one of the strongest? Hate to break it to ya' honey but I have a greater chance believing that your boyfriend over wasn't a complete dumbass over you being one of the strongest." Antonio draws out his sword in preparation for the battle that is about to ensue, very confident that he can take them both on at the same time. An undeniably powerful force of blood lust began to radiated from Antonio, flooding the air around Juno and Daiku, so powerful, that it was enough to make any ordinary person sick to their stomach. "Don't die on me too quickly now, I want to gorge myself on this battle tilI' I vomit." '''Antonio uttered in a nearly unrecognizable voice. Antonio explodes in a sudden burst of speed, clashing blades immediately with Juno, the two begin creating sparks as they smash their blades at each other in a repeated fashion. Neither giving an inch, but Antonio begins to swing his sword with an unimaginable level of force, each swing being stronger than the last. He was surprised he hadn't broken her arms yet. She matched his strength pushing his Blade back with inhuman strength in her forehead as the sparks kept dancing as she looks to give a more serious look now as her body let out a almost bone chilling aura as she smiled. During this she stomped on the ground before using a kendo sweep to slice her blade into the guard with great force using the shockwave to break his grip over his sword. Just as quickly as he loses his sword, Antonio quickly runs as fast as he can, rushing at her and smacking her as hard as he can with a headbutt aimed directly onto her nose. The blow shook the air, with the blow itself strong enough to cause her to bleed profusely through her nose. If it weren't for the fact that she was an Etherious, that last blow would have bashed her skull in along with her face. Antonio immediately back-flips several times in order to recover his sword from the ground behind him. "Wow, I might have been wrong about you. Very few people can actually knock my sword out of my normal left hand. I guess it wasn't complete bullshit when you said you were powerful. My mistake for underestimating you, I won't be doing that again." Antonio was astonished at how strong she was, no doubt she was a strong demon. And without his '''S-Cyborg Plugsuit on his person, he was at a disadvantage. "I'm starting to see why Masahiro called me in for help. If you had to deal with people like you on a daily basis, I not surprised he hasn't killed you all by now. But tell me, why exactly did you bring me all the way out here? What do you have to gain from this little stunt? Why risk yourselves?" The Daiku the spider demon throws a pair of poison bladed spikes from his hands to send them flying while his mouth using liquid webbing to wrap around Antonio's swords swinging his mouth to pull it out of reach. Meanwhile somewhat staggered Juno looked more pissed than hurt as she released her true potential as her body morphs into Etherious Form as her power begins to viably show around her. Juno than wipes her sleeve before a group of eight Minigun flowers grow out the gun unloading there payload at him in a much more deadly spray than before. "This could be trouble, time to stop messing around," Antonio immediately pushes the trigger located at the his sword's base, immediately activating it's Ignition Mode, the blade begins to shake and move in a tremendously violent manner as steam begins to radiate off it the blade's edge and hilt. Antonio decides to switch arms, deciding to wield his sword using his Machias Cyborg right arm "Keep your eyes on me, cause' your not gonna want to miss this part." His right arm was special, being completely composed of Celesta Steel and cybernetic technology created by Antonio's company. Capable of physical feats that surpasses both humans and Etherious with the utmost ease. "It's time to raise some hell! Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaahhhhhhhh!" Antonio uses his arm's unimaginable cyborg strength to grab the web stuck to his sword in order to immediately swing Daiku to his side, using him as a shield in order to stop the barrage of bullets raining down on him while using the blade to destroy the poison blades heading toward him. "If your as tough as I think you are, these bullets won't kill you, but they'll hurt like hell." "Masahiro, where the hell are you?!" Antonio shouted. He was amazed that it was taking him too long to find him. "Could something have happened to him?" Antonio thought. The Forger and the Thinker Suddenly bunch of solders who were flying overhead placed a spotlight on the two demons as the imperial solders, lead by a man with an eye patch as he than uses a wave of his hand to it to send a pair of sawblades out of thin air to slice the webbing and slice along Daikus face. "Tsh! They pulled me from my duty at the train for 2 storytale demons?" He spoken as the Lord of the Blacksmiths and one of Masahiro's Royal Guard members shown up. "We need to leave." ..Juno quickly broke away as she runs off with the demon boy behind as solders laying down fire manages to route them. "Bout' time you boys showed up," Antonio was relieved that reinforcements finally showed up. If the battle had continued, who knows what the outcome would have been. "Hey you, soldier, take me to your commanding officer immediately, your boss has got some explaining to do." Anonio was more surprised than angry on how easily these dark wizards were able to slip by security with relative ease, almost worried. If two wizards of that caliber were able to enter the royal palace without a hitch, where else could they be able to access. The danger is too great to ignore. "Can't believe I got blind-sided by a weirdo with a BDSM mask and a some girl who should still be in middle school.'' If two wizards from the Nightmare Wing guild could do something like this, no doubt the Millennium Echo Alliance could do even worse.'' "To be honest, you can tell the Emperor yourself, i have other concerns than you. He only asked me to make sure you're alive. Besides Dimensional Curses are extremely hard to track even with sensors since they don't relay on magical energy or anything like that." The man with the eye-patch then puts away his sword as he turns to walk away from Antonio. He seemed to be carrying a Royal Guard's Jacket on his back employing he is a extremely high rank. "My name is Shouta Ryūzōji the ruler of the Zeridus Prima Megatrain. Trust me those two ain't as bad as their leader... however we do have a bounty out for him but if you face him you will die." He finished as he then has a pair of soldiers offer other male, an ride back to the capital city. "No offense 'chief,' but I think your giving me too little credit, Take it from the smartest man alive, I'm just as dangerous as Katsuyoshi Hojo, he may be powerful in terms of magic, but intelligence is true power, my power" It wasn't surprising, every wizard was the same, valuing power over the simple commodities of knowledge. "Knowledge is power," was what Antonio always believed to be true, if he knew and studied an opponent's skills and abilities, and possessed the adequate equipment, he could defeat any opponent without so much as lifting a finger. "He has the highest bounty in Earth Land, you can't deny that he's powerful, but to say he's unbeatable isn't completely true." "No i merely am stating this fact since that Katsuyoshi Hojo earned his bounty since he is a threat to everyone not just wizards and idealist and powerful humans such a yourself. No offence but save Demon hunting to the Professionals and stay back in your office to build the latest thing, and next time leave it to the wizards who die trying to save this world." He after finishing his words that were spoken in such disgust to the cyberized human as he turns to leave as he grabs upon the roped ladder of the helicopter instead of sticking around. "Whatever helps you sleep at night bub," Antonio muttered to himself, watching Shouta leave on his helicopter. Antonio grabs a cigar from his shirt's left pocket and lights it, taking a deep breathe of his cigar, and letting the smoke fill his lungs before expelling it from his mouth and nostrils. His gaze is later directed toward his cyborg arm, sizing it up from the hand to his upper shoulder. Even with an artificial arm in place, Antonio could still feel his real fingers tensing up into a fist, with sensations spreading to the extremes of his fingertips. This was a classic sign of phantom pain still present even after his arm's reconstruction, the pain itself helped keep him focused on what needed to be done. "It's a beautiful night for a walk outside." Antonio decides to walk back to the palace on his own, enjoying the solitude as he ventures through the dark night, with the cold midnight breeze being the only thing keeping him company. By the time Antonio reached the royal palace, morning had arrived, bringing in a gorgeous sunrise with bright orange light coloring the the entire city. Upon his return he was greeted by eight more guards as they seem to take a more serious stance then before each wearing full-armored Imperial Thunderstorm Guardsmen Shock-trooper Power Armor equipped with a bio-hazard mask as they appeared to be outfitted with magically augmented rifles that turn normal rounds into explosive projectiles on combat. "Oh, welcome back Mister Antonio, sorry our response was a bit slower, we couldn't pick up where the portal was until after a quick sweep of the area" Masahiro said as he was pleased at the fact his friend returned without being hurt. "Took your time Ketsueki, you sure do know how to keep a guy waiting. I must've smoked at least 3 cigars on my way here." Antonio greets Masahiro as he walks up the stone staircase. "At ease soldiers, You know, I'm starting to think that the guy with the eye patch doesn't like me very much." This was Antonio's way of breaking the ice, because it was obvious what the elephant in the room was. "Do you mind explaining to me how a pair of kids got the jump on us, in the middle of a private meeting, inside your castle?" "Simple that brat's dimensional portals are hard to track since there is a vast amount of them being opened and closed at once plus he is trained to stealth past our radars. We have taken measures to ensure that WON'T happen again." He explained as Masahiro seemed rather relaxed about it as he chuckled a bit. "This is no laughing matter, every weakness they can take advantage of is the equivalent of a knife being stuck to your throat, I'll do what I can so that you can track down those damn portals." Antonio was motivated toward making sure something like this will never happen again. He informs Masahiro's men to bring him as many tools and resources needed in order for him to build something to counter the assassin's teleporting abilities. Humored by this he has a pair of soldiers follow the list of what he required as the Emperor watched on a figure steps from the darkness with the same long hair and eye-patch. "Shouta here, we tried to track them down but our men were ambushed by lesser demons." He stated giving a report yet notice still glaring at Antonio. "Are...you...shitting me! Not only do those assholes try and kill us, but you let them get away? What does Masahiro pay you for!" Antonio was outraged that the guards would be so easily subdued by lowly demons while at the same time letting his assailants escape. If it were Daemos, it was understandable, but lesser demons, it was inexcusable. "Okay okay, let's keep a level head. I'm starting to believe that I might need to call an old friend of mine to handle security detail, seeing as how your ability to manage your job is questionable at best." "It may be best to call in the New World Militia, Akio still owes me a favor." Trouble in Paradise "You can't be serious bringing more of those FREAKS?! My lord, we do not need those cybernetic freaks! Especially those paramilitary group. More than once we'd had altercations with them and bringing more Cyborgs would be a dire mistake expecially if nightmare Wings exploiting the cyber Initiative Program" He States speaking of the top secret project of Wizard/Cyborg experimentations as he was protesting against it, due to his high status. "Ugh.." Masahiro face palms listening to each party bicker among themselves as he sat down on a nearby chair. "Freaks? FREAKS! My good sir, if anything, they are the pinnacle of human achievement and technological marvel. I give men and children the ability to walk again, to those who are missing an arm or leg." Antonio knew that his research on cybernetic prosthetics was going to help millions walk again, it was important work and he was doing it for free. Upon hearing the rumors regarding use of his technology, he counters."Firstly, I highly doubt Nightmare Wing could ever get the cybernetic technology to work, they lack the resources and intelligence needed to operate the equipment, and secondly, not everyone in NWM is a cyborg, that's just a common misconception about them." He wasn't to worried about Nightmare Wing getting their hands on cyborg technology, as only a few scientists in Earth Land possessed the qualified knowledge and expertise to operate it and craft it onto people. "You know, I'm just going on a limb here, but I can tell that you don't like me very much do you Shouta? What is it that you don't like about me. Is it my luscious hair, the fact that I'm smarter than you, more accomplished, or is it because I got two good eyes to see where I'm going." "Masahiro early on tried such a project early on with a fellow Royal Knight member. Through the cybernetic was successful however there was a flaw to it when we tried hooking up their brains to the machinery to there bones and missing joints the mental health of the soldiers being treated broken down. And the only Survivor who didn't break down due to the strain ended up joining the enemy side instead. And that is why I hate full cybernetic hybrids, I understand limbs however those that abuse that are scum." He states as during his rant he had a very venomous look in his eye directly at Antonio. As he finished he stepped back as he lets out a deep sigh. "I don't want to sound weird or anything, but why do you keep staring at me like that? The way you keep looking at me, with such vigor...I just want to say for the record that I don't "swing" that way, your starting to creep me out." Antonio was feeling uncomfortable with how Shouta has been staring him down since the moment they met, he understood that they didn't like each other, but he was willing to work with him if it meant getting work done, such as shutting down the Millennium Echo Alliance. "On a serious note, I can completely understand why you would distrust people of my..."caliber." I'd probably do the same if I were in your shoes, but that doesn't mean you should to stop trusting people. Judge them by the content of their character, not their appearance. I may not be your greatest fan, but I know your a genuinely a good person, your the type of person who you can trust to have your back." "Whatever Toaster Oven." He spoken letting out a sigh of defeat as he goes back to his duties to leave the two men to talk. "He is just mad since he lost his family to the cyber initiative situation and afterwards he developed a hatred for cyborgs." Masahiro explained letting out a deep sigh of relief that it's finally over as I can get down to real business. "It's been a day and a half, it's time to settle our business now. No more distractions, no more assassins, and no more interruptions." When he first arrived to meet Masahiro, he was expecting to spend at a minimum at least 4 maybe 5 hours tops in the Empire of Mana, but with the so many commotions, more than an entire day has passed, exactly 28 hours to be precise. "Let's do this." Antonio spoke with a firmness, "what do you need?" "Schematics for your inventions that you want to mass produce as well as locations where them to be shipped at. As well as any other ideas you have to possibly help the Imperium would do a great service for us." He spoken with calmness about him as a group of Imperial Guardsmen as well as other scientists are beginning to set set up extra countermeasures for when dealing with horde of demons or stealthy assassin. " anything you want to return, my friend? " she asked with kindness to his voice almost as he was sitting on his throne resting his hands on the rests. "I only want 3 things: # I want you to deal with a certain [[Daemos Rey|'demon']] causing me trouble. He's becoming to dangerous to be left alone, having recently destroyed an entire town while murdering all of it's residents. # Gather as much information regarding something called "[[Peccatum|'Peccatum']]." # And last but not least, and I can't emphasize this enough, DO NOT let anyone steal the equipment i'm giving you. I'm trusting you with my life's work here, and I'm expecting that it won't be used for any other nefarious purposes. Now, I'm only giving you the essentials, weapons and resources, the more dangerous devices I'll give access only to you. I'll have the equipment moved to your palace's armory. Now pay close attention, although I'm giving you all of this stuff, as an inventor, I can't give you my personal devices and secret schematics, I only trust to myself with that kind of information." "I will understand, i will have that "demon" taken care of at some point, i will dispatch my main team to hunt them down. As far as Peccatum i have no idea but we will hunt down any info about him. Lastly we will do our best to guard the equipment as well other thing you bring here to the best of our ablities." He said explaining it in a very good way while also folding his hand to talk to her. "Alrighty then, bust out the champagne and bring in the ladies, cause this is a done deal," Antonio was happy that the deal was a success, and was confident that they could help him deal with Daemos. "Tell me, is there any drinking pubs or bars here in Mana, Cause I could really use a cold one right about now, along with the gentle touch of a young lady." "There are plenty of them around the trading area, it's a pretty popular area, you might be ready to for that." Masahiro chuckled smiling as he sat there as he nods glad to help as he relaxed a bit. He then offers the contract to him to sign it to make it offical.